


sweet cheeks

by silentbutdeadly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Shiro's upperclassman by two years and the kid's got a crush, Food Metaphors, Galaxy Garrison, Half-Filipino Adam, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentbutdeadly/pseuds/silentbutdeadly
Summary: “I’ve finally figured out what what you look like,” Adam announces.Your future boyfriend, chirps Shiro’s mind. He blinks it away — no need to expose himself just yet —  and turns to face him. “And that would be…?”Adam’s answer is swift and devastating. “Steamed buns,” he says.---Shiro and Adam are working out when Adam comes to a Realization.





	sweet cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by [@denlusional's art on twitter](https://twitter.com/denlusional/status/1109314915271995392) because....it's Shiro with squishy cheeks. Like. What more could you want.
> 
> Self-betaed so take that as you will!

Shiro’s on his third bicep curl when Adam hums, sharp and inquisitive like he’s just figured something out.

“What is it?” Shiro asks. He doesn’t bother turning to look, knowing that if he does he’s just going to get distracted by how sweaty and capable Adam is when he’s working out. A good-looking upperclassman with a killer sense of humour and legs for days is both a blessing and a curse, and Shiro’s got his own regimen to get through, thank you very much.

“I’ve finally figured out what you look like,” Adam announces.

 _Your future boyfriend_ , chirps Shiro’s mind. He blinks it away — no need to expose himself just yet —  and turns to face him. “And that would be…?”

Adam’s answer is swift and devastating. “Steamed buns,” he says. His voice brooks no argument, and Shiro sees a future where Adam keeps thinking of him as his junior, always two years behind and two years too late.

“Steamed buns,” Shiro repeats faintly, “like…like nikuman?” He’d always eaten nikuman after coming home from school. He remembers nibbling the soft white dough, wary of his tongue being scalded by the pork steaming on the inside — but he has no clue how Adam had come up with the resemblance between him and his favourite afternoon snack.

Adam’s face scrunches up in thought. “Are those Japanese steamed buns? I was thinking siopao, myself.” He must clock the confusion on Shiro’s face because he continues and explains: “It’s a Filipino steamed bun. Probably Chinese, somewhere down the line, but it’s ours now. My mom makes the best siopao in the goddamn world.” He grins, flushed with pride and memory, and Shiro forgets a little bit of his distress.

“I still don’t get why you think I look like them,” Shiro says, confused. “Aren’t they all squished and wrinkled?”

“Not so, my dear Padawan,” Adam proclaims. He pulls out his phone, his own barbells lying forgotten at his feet. He scrolls quickly and hands over the phone to show Shiro a picture of a dining table. It’s decorated with a green table cloth and covered with cooling racks full of smooth white buns, flat and round like stones on a beach. In the corner, a middle-aged woman with happy eyes and Adam’s tan skin is moving some buns into a ziplock bag for storage. “Those are my mum’s siopao,” Adam says. He points to the lady. “And that’s her in the corner.”

“Your mom’s pretty,” Shiro says. He zooms in on her face, and the resemblance between mother and son becomes more obvious. “You guys look alike.”

“Awww, Takashi,” Adam coos, “you’re so sweet.” The next thing Shiro knows, Adam’s pinching his cheeks like a baby. “You and your little siopao cheeks!”

Adam is way too fucking close and Shiro’s heart is beating way too fucking fast. “I still don’t get it!” he protests, the words garbling in his mouth. "And I'm fifteen, jackass!" 

Adam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and you’ve still got some baby fat left over. Plus, you work out looking like this,” Adam says, his cheeks puffing out like a kid swimming underwater for the first time. He squishes Shiro’s cheeks and Shiro can feel the blush creeping up his face. He knows how visible it is, red and splotchy all over, and startles when Adam laughs again. “You’ve even got the red dots!” he says, gleefully pulling Shiro’s cheeks every which way.

Shiro can only resign himself to his fate. One day, he vows, he’ll have the sharpest jawline this side of the motherfucking galaxy. In the meantime, he'll stay close to Adam for a little bit longer.

  



End file.
